


Obi-Wan Kenobi (but as a cowboy)

by LanaIsDrawing



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, We Love A Good AU, o well, obviously, tried to draw a cowboy but i got Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaIsDrawing/pseuds/LanaIsDrawing
Summary: i feel guilty about posting 2 things and then disappearing,, so i'm posting a sketch to clear my guilty conscience
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Obi-Wan Kenobi (but as a cowboy)

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hot minute but life sucks so here's another low effort sketch i drew like 5 months ago  
> (still haven't figured out digital drawing, but i'll get it one day)


End file.
